Talk:Human
Do we really need this page? If someone doesn't know what a human is, they can look it up on wikipedia or someplace better. Galladeon 04:57, 31 July 2009 (UTC) : Yes, I think we do need this page. It talks about "Human" in the Harry Potter context, i.e. How it encompasses both wizards, witches and Muggles, as well as Half-breeds etc. Margiechocoholic Owl me! 07:28, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::That could be accomplished with a category page. Galladeon 12:29, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Humans are a race within the Harry Potter series. Just as Giant, Hag, Vampire, etc. Therefore, they get an article. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']] (''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 12:39, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Humans are a race within most series, but they don't have articles on the human race. For example, Bulbapedia, a well-run and very clean Pokémon wiki, has articles on all 493 species of Pokémon, and all 5000 (slight hyperbole... I think...) humans that have appeared in the various Pokémedia, but no article on the human race. --Galladeon 15:25, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::Their is an article on Humans on Wookieepedia, which is the largest and best run wiki in existence. Jayden Matthews 15:54, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Also on wowwiki.com a very good one on human --Profiteor (Owl Me) 15:57, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, I still believe the Human article here at the HP wiki is a useful one for the reasons I listed above. If there are good articles on other wikis, that's great! We could maybe use those to help us de-stub this article. --Margiechocoholic Owl me! 23:06, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Human "species information" Ok, I do agree that "humans" is an acceptable page, coming from the point of view of Harry Potter universe, BUT some of the information listed on the right I feel is not only irrelevant to anything to do with Harry Potter, but seriously conjectural on a whole encompassing real/fictional worlds. First of all eye, skin and hair colours may not necesarily be a complete list, and even if they are wholey accurate lists I think that as long as those things are the same in both worlds (HP/reality), we don't need to list them. Although, where metamorphagus' can change their characteristics on will, this should probably be mentioned. Secondly, what we are related to is wholey scientific and VERY controversial and has NOTHING to do with Harry Potter specifically. And "native range: Africa", is that suggesting that all life came from Africa? Also wholey scientific and VERY controversial and has NOTHING to do with Harry Potter specifically. --BachLynn23 15:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Physiology So, I believe it should be mentioned here — somewhere — that Muggles/No-Majes and Wizards have slightly different physiologies. Newt mentions this in Fantastic Beasts when Jacob is bitten by the Murtlap and seems to be having a reaction to it in the form of sweating and jitters. I just can't see where it should go.—Mina Țepeș (talk) 02:59, December 5, 2016 (UTC)